The Hatter Has Crush On Alice
by MingoGirl
Summary: Name says it all. Based on the song Crush by David Archuleta


**I heard this song and had to write a story for the Hatter and Alice! Story is based on the song Crush by David Archuleta. One-shot. As always I (unfortunately) own nothing. Enjoy!**

Alice.

The very name brought a host of emotions to the surface of the Mad Hatters mind, foremost were the confusing romantic feelings he had for her. He had left his beloved Underland for her, and now he couldn't _find_ her. He had figured out how to use their form of communication, but every time he heard her voice, he would lose his nerve and hang up the phone. Then one night, as he lay alone in the room he was staying in during his trip, he had an idea for the first time. He could go _see_ her. The very thought of seeing his precious Alice again sent a rush through him. He knew he should wait until morning, but he had to see her _now._

The very thought of seeing his Alice and discovering that she didn't feel the same was about him was almost too much for the Hatter to bear. But he had to know. If he left without knowing Tarrant would never forgive himself. He threw the covers off and darted for the door, but then stopped.

What would her family think if he showed up looking the way he did?

With a groan, Tarrant turned to the washroom and splashed warm water on his face. For the first time in years, his skin shone through the way it was supposed to look. He was tanner than people would expect from the way his makeup was and his eyelids were no longer bright hues of purple and blue.

'_Have I made a rhyme?' _he wondered distractedly.

Taking off his much-loved hat, Tarrant went about trying to calm the unruly mess that was his hair. When his attempts failed, he gave up and simply tied it back in a short pony tail that reached to the base of his neck.

Looking at his appearance in the mirror, the Hatter was struck by how _different _he looked. Instead of being bone white with neon eyelids, he was tan with normal colored eyelids.

'_Alice will never believe I am the Mad Hatter,' _he thought wretchedly.

Turning away from the mirror, Tarrant began to go back to bed when a little voice in the back of his mind said, _'Does it matter what you look like? If she cares about you at all, she will know who you are.'_

'_What makes you think she cares about me?' _the Hatter spat.

'_I am you, so thereby you think she cares about you as more than just a friend, and if I –we- are right, then she will know who you are and it won't matter what you look like, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find her!' _the voice scolded him.

'_It's the middle of the night!' _Tarrant cried.

'_That wasn't stopping you five seconds ago! Stop running from the truth! All you can think about is her! Admit it! She has got you mesmerized!' _the voice shot back.

Tarrant was silent, thinking over the conversation he had just had with himself. Finally he realized that he was right and that he should go see his Alice. _'Okay…I'll go,' _he said.

'_Good man!' _the voice cheered. _'Now go get her!'_

Tarrant turned back to the mirror and met his own gaze. He could see his eyes shifting from a dejected blue-gray to a happy green.

'_What the devil am I going to do about my eyes changing color?' _he wondered. _'I can't stop how they change around her.'_

'_Deal with it!' _the voice grumbled. _'She already knows they change color!'_

'_What about her family?' _Tarrant argued. _'They don't know!'_

'_They won't even know you are there!'_

'_Wha-'_ he started to ask himself. Then he remembered. One of the feathers on his hat would allow him to go anywhere he pleased, whenever he pleased. _'I _will_ see her tonight,' _he vowed.

After he made his decision, he quickly got dressed in the one suit he owned that _wasn't_ multicolored. It was a deep blue that he wasn't very fond of. Deciding that he was going to get in trouble no matter what he wore, he decided to show up just being himself.

Quickly he took the tier out of his hair and it sprang back into place. Stripping his dull suit off, Tarrant replaced it with one of his scruffy ones. Feeling more comfortable, he swiftly replaced his makeup and put his hat on. Grasping the correct feather, Tarrant focused on Alice. With a loud _pop_ he appeared in her bedroom, next to her bed. Alice twitched at the sound, but didn't wake.

Tarrant took his time studying her carefully. Her sheets were tangled around her legs and she was wearing a light blue nightgown. Her softly curled hair formed a golden halo around her perfect face. Carefully, he traced two fingers across the soft skin of her jaw. Unable to resist, he gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

Murmuring incomprehensible nonsense, Alice turned her face into his hand. Tarrant was beyond shocked he could even stiffen. Slowly Alice opened her eyes. It took her a moment to focus in on Tarrant, but when she did, she jerked her face away from his hand and pulled the blanket up over her body.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed quietly.

Tarrant opened his mouth, but no words would come out. Now that he was here, looking at her face to face, he couldn't find the words he needed to say. Finally, he decided to let his poetic side take over.

"Do you ever think," he began "when you're all alone…all that we could be? Where this_…thing,_" he gestured to them and their awkward relationship "could go?" Alice didn't answer, she didn't know how. She wasn't sure if this was another one of his answerless riddles, or if he was serious. Before she could put more thought into it, Tarrant continued. "Are we just friends? Is there more? _Is there more?_ Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away…but I know this ain't going away." When he finally managed to quell his tongue, Tarrant, was mortified by how much of himself he had revealed. All he could do was kneel _-'When did I get on my knees?'_- and wait for her to respond. He watched as she slowly slid out from under the covers and sat on the edge of her bed. Hesitantly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

All the Hatter knew at that moment was utter bliss.

**R&R? Please? I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
